Alike with Cinderella
by Tendoji
Summary: This is a story about a young man who was abuse by his stepfamily. Day after day not one thing change yet he did not lose hope of one day he will receive happiness once more. Until one night, a night that given him his long search for happiness.


_I'm sure you are wonder with the story you're going to read. It has the words 'Cinderella'. Meaning the story will be about a young lady who was in torture by her stepparents. In the end, she will found her true love and live happily ever after. This story will have a little twist from the one we all known. But don't worry, the story itself will not astray from the true story. Usually the main character is a lady, but in this story the main character will be a man. Shall we begin? I will begin with every fairy tales always begins._

_PART I  
_

* * *

_Once upon a time, in a wealthy land lives a kingdom with powerful dominion. The people were at peace because of the king and queen. The queen gave birth to a female baby. They name her Luka Megurine. They want her to grow up to be a kind girl with voice and grace that none in the world can outmatched. Years have past and the princess was like by all of the people. The princess was beautiful and so was her voice. Her beauty and voice make her to be known by the people as an angel who fall down to the land and bring happiness to all over the land. Over the years, there will be an event where the princess will sing and all the people in the kingdom will come to hear her singing. All of the people are happy that Luka is to be their next queen. The king however was sad. Tomorrow will be his daughter birthday. It will be her 18__th__ birthday. By the rule of the kingdom, a princess when she is 18 years old must to be married. The king was already on his old age. The king doesn't want to die before seeing his own grandchildren. Sadly the princess herself doesn't have any man she fall in love with. This put the king more down in sorrow._

_In the castle, the king is in confusion of his daughter. So he called upon his most trustworthy advisor._

"_Hiyama!" The king called._

"_Yes sir?" He hurried to the king._

"_Tomorrow is my daughter 18__th__ birthday."_

"_Yes sir. And by the rule of the kingdom, when the princess is 18 years old she must to be married."_

"_Yes…yes…I know that."_

"_Has the princess found him sir? The lucky man?"_

"_Unfortunately not!" The king hammers the table with his fist._

"_Oh…Hiyama, no one can fight against aging. Even I the king."_

"_Yes sir. You are certainly looked old sir."_

"_Don't remind me of it! Oh…! I want her to be married and so that I will get to see and play with my grandchildren before I died." _

"_I know sir. I'm sure you'll get your wish." Hiyama goes to the king and pat the king shoulder to calm him from his sadness._

"_My wish will not come true if she doesn't find the one she love!" The king pushes back Hiyama and was almost fall down to the ground. _

"_But sir! You have to be patience!"_

"_I've been patience long enough!" The king took his ink bottle on the table and throw it to the wall._

"_Sir, love can't be pushed."_

"_Bah! It is only a meeting of a girl and a boy! Its simple!"_

"_But only if the condition is right, sir."_

"_Then we make it right!"_

"_But sir!"_

"_No but's! You're going to arrange an event, where every man in the kingdom must come to the event. There must to be one man who perfect to married my daughter!"_

"_But sir! The princess will not agree to it! The queen will certainly too!"_

"_Nah! Tomorrow, my wife and my daughter will come back after their vacation to celebrate my daughter birthday. I will explain to them tomorrow, right after they arrive. My wife will agree to me. But my daughter, she must agree to it."_

"_Sir! If I may-"_

"_No! You can't! My decision will not change!"_

"_Sir!"_

"_And if you still won't going to do it! Then be prepared for the worst to come to you."_

"_Oh no sir! Please don't!"_

"_Then do as I say! Arrange the party!"_

"_Yes sir! When will it be sir?"_

"_Tomorrow!"_

"_Tomorrow? But sir!"_

"_No but's I say!" The king grabs Hiyama on the shirt and pulls him close to his face._

_Hiyama was scared by the king expression._

"_Okay then sir. But the princess would not attend to it if the event was just to choose who is she going to be married with."_

"_True…" The king brushes his beard._

"_Then we shall mix it with her birthday party! All maiden and gent who are qualified must attend the party and celebrate her birthday. Everyone must to wear mask."_

"_Mask? Why sir?"_

"_To find the one she will be destined for of course. If they are destined to be with each other, not even the mask would stop them to be with each other!"_

"_Sir, its only work in a fairy tale. This is real life, there's no way it will work."_

"_Are you disagreeing your king command?"_

"_Oh no sir!"_

"_Then do it! But keep the choosing of my daughter husband a secret. Now Hurry!"_

"_Yes sir!" Hiyama quickly arrange the party._

_Before we continue on, we must return back two years before the princess was born. Back to the day our hero was born._

_20 Years Ago_

_ In one of the house of the royal family, was born a male baby to the house. The parents named him Kaito Shion. The boy grow up to be a kind boy and agile. All of the maids like the parents and the boy. Unfortunately, when the boy was 10 years old his mother died from sickness. The boy cried day after day for his mother. The father, to stop the sadness of his only child, he decided to married again. The new mother was pretty, but she could never replace the boy true mother. The boy closes his heart to the new mother. The father, become sadder because of the boy. One year later, the father died in a terrible accident. No one knows that he was killed by the stepmother and was disguised as an accident. Not long after the funeral, she married again to a man who has a boy whose name is Narcissus. It turn out they were married before and the boy was their child. They divorced on purpose so that the woman could marry Kaito father to get his fortune. _

_Kaito was force to be a servant of his own house. His room was given to the other boy and he was force to live in the top tower of the house. The maids took pity of Kaito, because of the stepfather actions to him. He was force to do almost everything in the house. He was differentiating from his stepbrother by the stepparents. Although he was given harsh thing from his stepparents, never did he hold a grudge on them. He lives his life tortured by his stepfamily. The boy grew up and become a handsome man with kindness that has never stops._

_The Present_

_In the top of the tower, Kaito is still fast asleep until someone knocking the door and disturbed him from his sleep. The person came in and it was one of the maids. Her name is Meiko._

"_Wake up Kaito! It's morning already!" Meiko open the window and the sunshine hit Kaito directly on the face._

_Kaito don't like it and start to cover his face with the blanket._

"_Oh, come on!"_

"_Alright." Kaito replied as he was getting up from his bed._

"_I already wake up the others. Get dressed and meet us at the kitchen to get your breakfast first."_

"_Okay. Thanks Meiko."_

"_Your welcome!" Meiko left Kaito and went to the kitchen._

_Kaito quickly took a bath, get dressed and went to the kitchen. In this house there are 3 maids and 1 butler and 1 servant, which is Kaito. Meiko is the oldest while the other is younger than Kaito and they have the same age with each other. Kaito reach the kitchen and saw there are only 2 maids. The maids are Meiko and Miku. Kaito ask Meiko of whereabouts the other are._

"_Rin and Len are still dressing up." Meiko answered._

"_Good morning Kaito." Miku greeted Kaito._

_Kaito greeted her back. He went to Meiko and asked her to let him make his own breakfast. Meiko already made breakfast for everyone except Kaito._

"_No…I will make it for you. You're still one of the family member."_

"_And I'm also a servant of this house. My status is lower than you all. I couldn't trouble you to make my breakfast."_

"_Alright then. You always reject me cooking your breakfast, lunch and dinner. Is my cooking taste bad?"_

"_No, your cooking taste great. I just love to cook that's all."_

"_Really now? Most men don't like to cook."_

"_Well I'm different from those men you know." Kaito started to cook his breakfast._

"_I still remember the day of your first try to cook and so was many other stuff."_

"_Yes it's been that long, since the day everything changes in this house."_

_Kaito and Meiko took a look of Kaito hands. His hands were filled with cuts and bruises from the cooking, sewing and many more. _

_Rin and Len finally arrive on the kitchen._

"_Hello everybody." Greeted both of them. _

_They all greeted them back. Both of them sit down and start to eat their breakfast. Kaito has finished making his and start to eat. While eating Miku ask him._

"_Kaito do you need help with your chores today? I will gladly help you out."_

"_Thank you Miku, but I will do it by myself." _

"_Those wretched people!" Meiko yelled out._

"_They keep giving you many chores, while you already have plenty more!"_

"_Yeah! They always unfair to Kaito!" Said Len._

"_Now…now…it's okay. Don't mind about them okay?" Said Kaito to Len._

"_But Kaito…"_

"_I'm okay with it as long as I still be able to be with you guys."_

"_Kaito…" Said Meiko._

"_Besides I am happy today."_

"_Why?" ask Rin._

"_Because I had beautiful dream."_

"_Well what dream is it?" ask Meiko._

"_I was in a ballroom dancing with the most beautiful girl."_

"_Really? What happen then?" Ask Miku._

"_It get ended, because someone wake me up too early."_

"_So it's my fault then?" Said Meiko._

"_No, it was your duty to wake me up."_

"_That sound lovely Kaito." Said Miku._

"_Yes it is. I hope it come true someday."_

"_After all you been through, you deserved it. You have suffered enough. You will have your happiness someday." Said Meiko._

"_Thanks Meiko." Kaito smiled at her to thank her._

_They finished their breakfast and start their daily chores. Meiko prepared the 'masters' breakfast and Kaito will hold it. Miku and Kaito will brought it to the master's room. They first visit Kaito stepparents room and brought their breakfast._

"_Good morning stepmother and stepfather." Kaito greeted them._

"_Yes, yes. Whatever." Said the stepmother._

"_Just hurry put the breakfast and do you chores." Said the stepfather._

"_Yes stepfather." Kaito replied._

_They went out from the room and go to the stepbrother room._

"_Good morning stepbrother."_

"_Hoaah! Good morning. Prepare my tea please."_

"_Alright." Said Miku._

_Miku prepare his tea._

"_Here you are."_

"_Thank you. You look lovely as ever." He moved his hand to Miku waist and tried to touch her rear._

_Miku was frightened but she couldn't do anything. If she mad at him then she will get into trouble. Kaito however, took action to stop him. He took the teapot and poured some tea to the blanket where his feet are located. The stepbrother screams from the hot tea. _

"_Kaito! You did that on purpose!"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about, stepbrother."_

"_Just you wait!" He got up from the bed, went out from his room and went to his father room to tell what Kaito done to him._

"_Thank you Kaito. But-"_

"_Don't worry. I'll handle it." _

"_Kaito…"_

"_Kaito! Come here!" The stepfather screamed out._

"_I'll be going now. You'll be fine. Don't worry okay?"_

"_Kaito…"_

_Kaito went to his stepparent room. Upon entering, he was immediately grabbed on the shirt._

"_You! You did it on purpose didn't you!" Said the stepfather. His expression was furious. _

"_I believe it was an accident. I was just holding it while out of a sudden it fell down a bit and pour some tea on my stepbrother feet."_

"_No! He did it on purpose!" Said Narcissus._

"_Calm down sweetie. He will get his punishment for what he done to you." Said the stepmother, while brushing her son hair._

"_You! Your punishment is to redo all of the chores you've done and clean the whole house! Alone!" He threw Kaito away from the room and closes the door. Kaito fall to the ground and was help to stand up by Miku and Meiko who was near there._

"_That idiot! It was his fault in the first place!" Meiko angry._

"_Kaito are you okay?" Asked Miku._

"_Yeah, I'm fine."_

"_I'm sorry. You have to go through it for me."_

"_Don't worry as long as you and other are safe, I don't mind it."_

"_Kaito…" Miku hugged Kaito._

"_Thank you."_

"_Don't mention it."_

"_I heard what happen inside. I'm going to help you." Said Meiko._

"_You don't need to do it Meiko." Said Kaito._

"_Don't act tough! You can't do it by your self!"_

"_I'll be fine. Just do your own chores and I do mine."_

_Meiko was angry and grab him up on the shirt._

"_Whether you want it or not I will help you. I don't care what my punishment is! And you can't stop me!"_

"_But Meiko-"_

"_No but's! Lets start your chores first! It will take a lot of time, so we should do it now." Meiko dragged him._

"_Okay! Okay Meiko! Let me go!"_

"_No! Not until we finished all of them!"_

_Miku could only laugh by their funny action. They all start their chores and the day turn into night without notice. Meanwhile in the palace, Hiyama is busy preparing the party arrangement and the invitation list._

"_Well Hiyama? How is it preparing?" Asked the king._

"_We're in good progress your majesty. All that's left is the invitations to be delivered."_

"_Great! I can't wait for tomorrow!" The king dance and singing romantic music while going to his room. The king dressed on his night clothes and went to sleep. Hoping in his heart that tomorrow night will come and his daughter will find her love._


End file.
